The Return of the Battousai
by Kyuokotsu
Summary: This is my second and dosent really fall into place as the main story line which non of the other storys really do either well i hope you enjoy this unlike my old one kyuokotsu story which was horrible this one is ten times better in all aspects and will


To gain power is to Lose apart of yourself. To live threw life without power seem's to make you week. With power you feel strong but do you feel it's true outer limit's growing inside you like a knife to the knight of the moonlight smoke leaveing the ground as if you where the forsaken one the bodies of thousands lay at the feet of you and another though you feel weak to you and the other take on the responsibilty of power or do you turn it away... (newb 101)

The smoke cleared as the two form's stood. There bodies beaten and battered throught the smokey layout that which formed over them now. There soul's mixed up in the heat of battle as if there life's where depending upon this fight.

" Do you think you can last anymore" said one of the panting men.

" I'll drag this fight out as long as need be hehehe..." said the second man panting for air.

The two form's spun around in a instance really eachother's blade's smacking together. The shink was hear throught the battle field . The shorter looking one's blade seemed to be reverse as to the other's being normal.

" Battousai Step it up a bit!" said the taller one now.

" Don't make me kill you whille im at it Shaichi!". Said the one know known as Battousai.

The battousai suddenly brought his blade up from underneight the taller one Shaichi. Shiaichi's form brought his down as well clanking them both together in a massive amount of speed and power. The battousai would suddenly let lose of his blade with one hand leaveing one only to grin as he shot the blade up breaking threw the blade of the taller man Shaichi's. Blood spilled from the taller one's chest up falling back.

" No how could this be..." Shaichi spoke as his form fell back on his knee's first droping his broken blade.

" It's happening allright...The end of your reign...Shaichi The Great!." Spoke the Battousai.

The battousai would slowly bring his one free left hand to his sheath grabing it as the Revearse blade slowly fount it's way slideing into it. The sky was seemingly begining to cloud up with darkness as if a storm was comeing. The battousai would only turn and step away as the rain slowly began to fall. Shaichi's form was now laying in his own puddle of blood the rain falling apon his form.

" Finnaly i can disown the name Battou Ah...". The sudden shot of pain shot threw the battousai as his word's where spoken.

The rain fell apon his form as from behind five arrow's fount there way into his spinal cord and back muscles. Shogun guard's stood behind him holding arrow's which where fired from very close ranged only to come out the front of him instead of breaking off in his chest. Beyond this Shogun guard's was a dark and eary looking form who was know wearing a cloak his chest bleeding down now as well as his face. As his body laid against' the ground his last glimps was of a sight he would have never thought to have seen at first it was blurry afterwords it was a red ruby crystal that shined brightly in the night sky a hand holding it out over his head.

" I bet you feel really stupid Battousai...". Said the eary voice blood driping from his lip's onto the Battousai.

" Shaichi...you...bastard..." Spoke the Battousai as his' form laid in the bloody rain that now covered all the ground.

" Psh...Fool...". Said Shaichi as his form turned and slowly took off walking in the opposite directin the royal guard's following him like servent's.

The rain fell alot more now as the sun shined out only a few hour's later. The voice was a girl screamed out into the night as her fragile hand's came in touch with Battousai's cheek pale as can be. This girl only a passing flower girl at site but would really not know anything of her oncomeing roll for just touching this man of death and destruction.

Chpater one complete. Next issue To live threw pain is one of the way's of Samurai's and Swordsmen. To gather energy from pain is a great verture many would kill to cross.


End file.
